


Wayhaven Week

by hirusen



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eavesdropping, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Listening To A Heartbeat, Love Triangles, M/M, Massage, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Pining, Poison, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Guns, Tags Are Hard, Talking, Violence, Wayhaven Week, admiring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Day 1: Dawn/DuskDay 2: Feral/TenderDay 3: Aurora/AbyssDay 4: Tranquil/ThrillDay 5: Guilt/ForgivenessDay 6: Daydream/NightmareDay 7: Shatter/Mend
Relationships: Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Dawn/Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Found out about this, like, super late, but figured that I'd do it because the prompts were an interesting list to do!

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long." Virgil felt a smile spread his lips at the sound of Nate's voice. The sun had already set and dusk had settled in. "I know, I just..." "Can't sleep again?" With a defeated chuckle, Virgil turned to face Nate with a tired look in his grey eyes. Nate carefully walked onto the roof that Virgil sat on (no doubt having learned how to get up here from Mason) and knelt down next to him. "Is it just your insomnia this time?" Virgil nodded, letting out a soft breath and leaning his head against Nate's shoulder. "...I've always thought that dusk and dawn were the prettiest times of the day." "Really?" Nate asked, glancing up to the clear, starlit sky above. "Yeah. You get to see the start of a sunrise and the end of a sunset and all the colors that you'd never get to see otherwise..."

A yawn had escaped Virgil and Nate chuckled. "Perhaps it would be better if you enjoyed the view from inside. I don't want you to fall off from all the way up here." It was a good ways down from the roof to the forest floor, and while the fall wouldn't kill Virgil, he'd certainly be injured and the idea didn't sit well with Nate. "Fine... You win." Virgil spoke between another yawn, accepting defeat as Nate scooped him up in his arms and carried him back inside. Nate always paused for a brief moment every time he came into Virg's room; his smell was always so inciting in more ways than one and he always had to repress the urge to just sweep Virgil off his feet and show him how much he loved him. "I'll wake you up when I've got breakfast made at a more reasonable hour." Virgil giggled softly as Nate tucked him under the sheets of his bed, tenderly stroking his cheek and a small grouping of his short hair getting brushed away at the action. "Good night." "Night..." Virgil mumbled, his attempt to get his mind to relax successful and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Nate tensed for a moment and snapped his attention to Virgil's door; it was already cracked open, so that wasn't odd, but Nate swore for a moment that he sensed someone else there just a moment ago...

* * *

The door to Virgil's room opened slowly, carefully, as to not accidentally awaken the man inside. A figure stepped inside and closed the door enough that the slowly growing light of the morning dawn wouldn't creep inside through the other windows. Adam walked over to the side of the bed and cautiously sat down on the edge. Virgil was blissfully asleep, face at peace, no trace of the stress he had to endure from his police job or any work that the Agency had given him. _So beautiful..._ He shouldn't be thinking those kinds of things. Not when it was so painfully clear that Virgil and Nate were in love.

The two people he loved the most in the world.  
The two people he didn't dare hurt by letting his feelings be known.  
The two people he'll gladly watch from afar no matter how much it hurt.

Things were already complicated enough as it was, there was no need for Adam to add to it. That's what he's been telling himself ever since he watched the two of them share ice cream together when the three of them first scouted out the carnival; since the worry that bled from Virgil when Nate had been injured during the rescue mission; since they made sure things were going smoothly at the carnival now that Falk and his people didn't run it, watching on as Virgil and Nate went to the Ferris wheel on what appeared to be a date.

Adam still didn't know why, as he watched on, that he felt so much relief when Nate and Virgil didn't kiss. Adam wouldn't be someone Virgil would want by his side, and Nate was one of the kindest, gentlest, and honest people he knows; he wouldn't doubt that Virgil would be happy with Nate. ...But those thoughts still hurt, and he couldn't always ignore the way his chest would tighten when he'd see the two together, couldn't always ignore the longing he felt to be the one at Virgil's side; to be the one to hold his hand, to be upfront with how he felt, to... He didn't dare finish that thought.

His attention snapped to his right when Virgil began to stir awake. Adam was honestly surprised that the detective woke up so early that he didn't have enough time to react after he recovered to leave before Virgil saw him. And in this one moment, he chose to be bold and stay. "Mngh... Hnn? Adam? Is something wrong?" "No. No, nothing is wrong." Virgil gave him a confused look, brow cocked as he tried to think of a reason why Adam would be in his room. "I had heard you struggling in your sleep, so I came to check on you." He lied, silently cursing himself again for hiding his emotions so quickly.

But, in small glimmer of hope, it didn't seem like he did it quick enough as Virgil gave him the usual look of seeing through Adam's bullshit. "...I guess we'll go with that for now, liar." Adam let out a soft snort of a laugh at the deadpan delivery of those words. "...You aren't going to run this time?" "...No. I don't think I will." A smile, small and hopeful, peaked onto Virg's lips as his hand reached out and took Adam's. "I think you accidentally woke me up." Ah, right; Virgil can sometimes be a light sleeper if his insomnia is acting up. "Apologizes. I didn't mean to." "No, no it's fine." Another smile spread this wonderful man's lips. "You are a lovely sight to wake up to."

Adam flinched at those words and glanced away. "I appreciate the flattery, but I know there's someone else you'd rather see." Virgil glanced away as well, but his grip on Adam's hand tightened a little. "...I'm not sure how true that really is, Adam." Adam snapped his full attention to the man beside him, his icy green locking with a stormy, and painfully conflicted, grey. "I..." Adam sighed. "I'm not sure what you want me to say." "The truth?" The older vampire spared a short glare at Virgil before looking away. "...I'm not blind Adam, even...even if Nate might be."

The muscles of Adam's back and arms tensed into loaded coils at the name. "He's a good man. Someone who'd be better for you than me." "But how can **I** know that if you've never let me see what you have to offer?" _Goddamn it..._ Now he was sounding like Felix. "Because I have nothing to give you that Nate can't already provide." Virgil was quiet for a long time. "...I should let you rest." Adam made his way to stand up, but as he did, Virgil yanked him down by the hand he still held. The motion was too sudden for Adam to stop it, collapsing onto the bed next to Virgil, who was already shifting around, pulling him further onto his bed.

In the end, Virgil's head was now resting against Adam's chest, his ear over his heart that he can undoubtedly hear frantically hammering away. But as Virgil settled into his left side, Adam felt as both of their bodies completely relaxed and for once in this chaotic mess that his emotions had become ever since he and his team had officially first met Virgil, the aching in his chest stopped. He felt at peace like this. And while there were niggles of the feeling that he was betraying Nate's trust in him, he didn't care; this was where he wanted to be, for so long, in the 2 months that had passed.

A place he thought, and had gladfully given up, would be Nate's.  
A place that was now his, and he almost wouldn't give it up for anything.

Not even for the happiness of his best friend.

Moments after those thoughts crossed his mind, Adam glanced down and saw that Virgil had quickly fallen back to sleep; fallen asleep listening to his heart beating out a song of the love he felt but was too scared to admit. A smile came over his lips and Adam allowed himself to have this moment, to just enjoy that--for now at least--Virgil wanted him by his side.

It was the only thing that was keeping him from noticing Nate standing by the door, looking on through the crack he left behind, the sole witness to what had just occurred. And Nate couldn't stop the frown from forming on his lips and a painful squeezing on his heart when he realized just how much Adam deserved a love as warm and welcoming as Virgil's.

And how much the thought of stepping aside to let his closest friend finally find happiness hurt.


	2. Day 2: Feral

Virgil grunted from the impact, Mason groaning as well as he had fling himself to be in between Virgil and the wall, using his body to cushion the impact so that Virgil didn't die when he hit the concrete. "Wh-What the hell happened?" "Someone poisoned the blood. Damn it." Mason grunted as he stood up, keeping a hand out to keep Virgil low. _This is the second time now that someone had poisoned the blood we were given._ Mason thought to himself. Virgil just stared on for a moment, taking in that Nate had basically gone feral.

"Virgil, sweetheart, why don't you come here?" Nate purred before he lunged, Mason throwing a sharp hook and knocking Nate away. "Get out of here!" "What?! But--" "Don't argue, just run!" Virgil knew that look in Mason's eyes and didn't try to fight anymore, just began booking it for the nearest door. Of course, it was flung open to reveal Felix with his eyes blown out from the poison. "Oh. Hi, Virg." He cooed, quickly reaching out towards him, but the vampire was shot further into the room with a solid kick to his back, Adam suddenly in the doorway.

"GO!" He didn't need to be told twice. Out of all the missions they've done together, out of all the times he's been severally injured or extremely emotional, Virgil has never seen Nate like that. The only glimpse of it he caught was when Falk was displaying his past in the mirror; when the images started to fade, the light from it caused Nate's eyes to be dyed crimson for just a moment. He knew something was wrong when Nate's hand touched his shoulder and a small, sudden headache pierced through his skull. Thanks to Mason protecting him from Murphy all that time ago, the duo had learned that if a vampire tried to use their pheromones on him through physical contact, that Virgil will get those kinds of headaches because of his blood resisting the pheromones (it just hurt in general whenever Mason used his pheromones if he was nearby).

It was seconds later that Mason had come barreling through the door trying to stop Nate, and Nate responded by pushing Virgil away, forcing Mason to use himself as a makeshift cushion. The Agency guards were making their way towards the room that Nate and Felix were in, Virgil catching glimpses of DMB in some of their hands, but he didn't doubt it might be needed. He made it back to one of the common rooms and quickly made his way inside, back pressed against the door as he panted heavily.

_How the hell did Mason know it was poisoned?_ It was almost like it had happened once before. Still, nothing seemed off when Nate and Felix had ate; they didn't recoil from the blood, no signs it tasted different from normal. The group was surprised when Virgil told them that he didn't care if they fed in front of him; he's seen some weird shit in collage, so there wasn't too much that could bother him now. Hell, he even accidentally drank from Felix's cup once and they all were stunned when Virgil swallowed the blood and shrugged. _"The taste is nothing new."_ He had told them.

There was a faint commotion further down the hall and then silence. Then footsteps came close to the door and a knock followed. "Yeah?" Virgil called, and the door opened...

Only to see Nate quickly stepping inside.

He shut and locked the door, and was now between Virgil and his only way out until help arrived. "Hello, Virg." Nate purred, taking a step closer to the human, who quickly drew his gun and aimed it at the vampire. Nate chuckled. "Oh, love, you know that won't do much for you." It would only stun Nate for a short period of time, which would normally be enough time to get help, but thanks to Nate's incredibly fast healing ability, it most likely won't give Virgil enough time to even unlock the door if he shot. "Nate, please, stay back."

A frown formed on his lips. "Oh, but I don't want to, love. Not when you smell so good." _This poison has to be affecting the vampire side of him._ Nate would never act like this intentionally; something is drawing his vampire instincts out, enhancing them. If he ever finds out who did this, they are going to wish for the salvation of hell once he's done with them; Virgil has never taken kindly to people hurting his loved ones. "Sweety, I love you, but you have to stay back. I don't want to hurt you." "And neither do I, so why don't you just lower your gun and come here." Nate cooed as he reached a hand out, a warm smile on his lips, but a hunger in his brown eyes that kept Virgil in place.

_Getting him to bleed might not get the poison out fast enough. The DMB should work, but how do I get it in him?_ Doing so would mean he'd have to get close to Nate, and he doesn't want to find out what will happen if he isn't fast enough to get the DMB in him.

More footsteps started to come close to their room and Nate growled. "Damn it. Virg, love, please just come here. I won't hurt you, I promise." Virgil's resolve hardened when the doorknob jiggled. "Virgil! Hang on!" Mason's voice came from behind the door, another growl escaping Nate as he lowered into a crouch, getting ready to leap at Virgil. _That's it._ "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Virgil called, quickly shifting the aim of his gun to the doorknob and firing; Nate lunged the second Virgil squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Mason and Adam jumped back as a hole was shot through the lock of the door, Adam ripping the door off the hinges a moment later and the duo stormed inside.

The blood drained from their bodies when they saw Nate's head in the nook of Virgil's neck, his gun scattered a few feet away from him. "DETECTIVE!" Adam shouted, but the man just sighed in relief. He didn't seem to be in pain, but what...

Then they both saw the empty syringe on the floor and that Nate's body was limp against the human. "Do you two mind helping me out? He's...rather heavy." Adam cocked a brow at the detective. "Even though you can bench press me?" "Do you see the angle I'm at, you ass?" His knees were almost folded and his legs were too spread apart, not to mention Adam couldn't see where Virg was even holding onto Nate. Mason stepped closer and hefted Nate onto his shoulders, Virgil collapsing and rubbing his wrists.

"Did... Did you inject the DMB while he lunged at you?" "Yes." Adam's jaw ticked. "ARE YOU A MORON?" "It worked, didn't it?!" Adam growled but let the subject drop, walking over to Virgil and checking his wrists and hands, making sure he didn't break anything from that brazen stunt he pulled. "Let's get Elidor to examine you after he takes care of Felix and Nate." Adam stated, helping Virgil to his feet. "And...thank you. I didn't want to have to quell Nate with violence again." Virgil smiled softly to Adam. "I didn't want to hurt him either."


	3. Day 2 Alt: Tender

Adam stared on as Virgil crafted the piece of jewelry. He was so stunning as he focused on a task, so beautifully focused that he forgets the rest of the world. Adam glanced at the clock and sighed. _I should get him something to eat._ Virgil was like this as well whenever he took the chance to study the supernatural, always looking so surprised whenever any of them came in with food, not having realized that he was hungry. Heading back downstairs to the kitchen, Adam cocked a brow when there was already a plate of food waiting for him; of course, he rolled his eyes when he spotted Nate at the table, tea in hand with that morning's crossword in front of him, and caught the smallest glimpse of a smile on his lips.

Adam didn't say anything of course, just took the plate and head back to Virgil's room. The two of them always seems to know when the detective was sucked up in one of his many hobbies; Nate because the two were best friends, Adam because... Well he wasn't going to say why.

Reaching Virg's room, Adam rapped his knuckles against the open door a few times, finally getting's Virg's attention. "Hey, did you..?" He cut himself off as he glanced at the plate Adam held, and right on cue, a loud grumble escaped from his stomach. "Oh." It was very hard from Adam to not chuckle as he stepped further into the room, offering the plate to the human. "Thanks." Virgil spoke, reaching out to take the plate, but Adam tightened his grip on it when the man hissed in pain, quickly retracting his arm as he clutched his wrist. "Are you alright?" Adam asked, carefully setting the plate down on the worktable and took Virgil's wrist into his hands.

"My wrist is just a little tender. Must have tweaked it while working." In a brilliant move that, of course, Adam didn't stop to _actually_ think on, he gently pressed his thumbs against the sore joint and carefully started to massage the muscles and tendons. He would turn Virgil's wrist to the other side after a few moments, repeating the process a few times before he suddenly stilled, his brain finally catching up to what the hell he was doing. "...It feels a bit better. Thank you, Adam." Virgil kept still, allowing the moment to linger on, forcing Adam to be the one to move first.

Of course, he didn't really want to, but he carefully extracted his hands away from Virg's wrist, straightened to his full height, spun on his heel and quickly marched out of the room. Virgil stared at the door for a moment longer, before chuckling out, "Teddy bear." Adam, just outside of Virgil's view, chuckled as well.


	4. Day 3: Aurora

Yes, the Aurora Borealis was definitely beautiful this time of year, but the scene might be ruined if Adam or Virgil freeze to death in the sudden blizzard. They packed for the weather--it was just a scouting mission anyway for a different team--but the snow storm was suppose to hit in another two days, not now. Currently, Adam was being fireman carried by Virgil, said vampire's teeth clacking together loudly and Virgil was trying to ignore the warm, sticky feeling of du Mortain's blood running down the back of his neck.

See, the storm itself wouldn't have been so bad, Adam could have just picked Virg up and ran back to the cabin, but right before the blizzard hit, they were ambushed by Trappers; it seemed news about Virgil had made it all the way out here as well. "This wasn't how I was expecting my first trip to Norway to go." It was a, hopefully, good sign that Adam laughed at that. The Trappers got him good with a knife that was literally dripping with DMB, cutting into his right side rather deep; of course, Virgil will have to be filing an incident report with the Agency since he had the foresight to bring his gun and they had left four dead bodies to get buried in the snow.

"I will say, Detective, that you have excellent aim." "I just didn't want to drag the fight out." Virgil glanced around the trees and saw the markings he made earlier. "We're almost there." Adam groaned in what sounded like delight.

* * *

By the time the cabin was in sight, Virgil's fingers had gone completely numb despite the gloves he wore, barely able to keep his grip on Adam as he opened the door and wedged both of them through it, kicking it shut and, now that his stride wasn't impeded with thick snow, quickly trotted over to the fireplace and knelt down. Adam grunted as he was set down against the sofa, Virgil quickly running back to lock the door before returning and throwing wood and kindling into the fireplace, lighting a match and quickly tossing it in, the blaze crackling to life almost instantly.

They were both grateful for the warmth.

"Now, let me look at you." Virgil said, walking over to Adam and knelling down next to him. "I'm fine, Detective. The wound is healing." "Let me just look." It seems that the cold had snatched away Virgil's usual friendliness as well as his warmth. Adam didn't protest as Virgil carefully eased him out of his coat (which was also bloodstained and totally ruined; he liked this coat, dammit), and gently started to tug away his shirt from his skin before peeling it off. Without the other layers of clothes, he felt even colder, but his skin instantly heated up a little from the way Virgil's eyes roamed his exposed chest for a moment.

Virg's fingers tenderly prodded around the gash, though there was so much blood to really see much. "Let's get this cleaned up, and then I'll get you some fresh clothes." Virgil spoke as he quickly stood and left Adam's side. _Is this how he feels every time I leave?_ Suddenly feeling alone and even colder? He hopes not. The sound of running water reached his ears as well as the faint scent of blood... Normal blood, most likely one of the bags that the Agency supplied; he'd know in an instant if Virgil had hurt himself enough to break the skin and get him to bleed. That scent was too delectable to ignore, just like the man that it belonged to.

Adam shook the thought out of his head right as Virgil came back with a little bowl that had a towel sticking out of one side and without his jacket or shirt. _...Wait, what?_ Virgil couldn't stop his laugh at Adam's double take even if he wanted to. "Why..?" "I had blood on me too. Needed to clean it off." "...Oh." _Wow, du Mortain, just wonderful responses from you tonight._ He mentally cursed, jumping away a little from the towel, even though he knows it would be warm since he could still see the steam from the bowl wafting into the air. "I know the temperature difference is uncomfortable, but please stay as still as you can, Adam."

Virgil waited until Adam responded with a simple nod of his head before he started to clean the gash more properly. The Commanding Agent of Unit Bravo was correct in the fact that the rather deep injury was healing, but not as quickly as either of them would have liked, which was why Virgil had brought the roll of bandages as well. Carefully scooting away from the sofa, Adam nearly turned into a statue as the Detective began dressing the wound so there would be no chance of any sort of infection; though, keeping that still was damn hard since Virg's hands were gliding back and forth on his back and abs, and the mere touch of his skin against his own, even with the itchy texture of the bandages in the way was driving him mad.

"There. You said that your body will burn out the DMB in about 4 hours, right?" "Correct." Virgil sighed. "Not much else we can do for now but wait out the storm..." Virgil said as he stood, adding a little more kindling to the fire before looking around the place for a moment. "Well, I'm gonna guess you'll quickly volunteer to sleep on the couch." "Why?" "There's only one bed." Virgil deadpanned and then chuckled when some color dressed Adam's cheeks. Apparently, Detective Sanders has earned his friendship with Mason because they're BOTH good at reading people. _...No. Not today._ Adam locked his eyes with Virgil's. _Today I get to make you blush._ "And what if I wish to share the bed with you?"

And he succeeded in making Virgil blush.

"I-I, I, um..." Virgil quickly cleared his throat. "...I wouldn't mind that." And then he moved back towards what Adam assumed was the kitchen (neither of them really took the time to take in the cabin; they had just set their bags down and then quickly went to work finding the best location to scout). He returned with a glass that was filled with blood. Taking it, Adam found that it wasn't cold like he's used to it being. "You warmed it?" "Figured it help warm you up a little if it was; also make your mind think that it was coming from the actual source." He shot the human a glare, opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"I know none of you actually feed off of humans, but if you ingest warm blood when you're injured, you'll heal faster." "...How do you know that?" "How do you think Mason got back on his feet so quickly after the doctor told us it'd take 3 weeks for him to fully heal after that attack?" ...Oh. So that's why Mason doesn't bother to step out of the room when Virgil comes in if he had to eat from one of the blood bags. Adam nodded and took a large gulp from the glass. Sure enough, he felt as his wound began to close quicker; it wasn't nearly as fast as he's seen Nate's wounds heal, but it was defiantly faster than what he's used to. "I'll have to remember this for the next time Felix does something stupid again." Virgil giggled as he stood, running a hand over Adam's hair as he did so.

The vampire's eyes flutter closed with the motion and he prayed that Virgil didn't hear the groan that left him. By the time he finished the glass, Virgil was dressed in a thick sweater that Nate had bought him for the trip and was handing Adam one of his heavy long sleeved shirts. Hastily putting it on--because he completely forgotten he was bare chested the entire time Virgil was--Adam glanced to his left when Virgil joined him on the floor in front of the fire, his head resting on his shoulder once more as he glanced out of the window.

Doing the same, he saw as the storm had dwindled into a gentle snow fall, the moonlight soft on his eyes as the Aurora Borealis danced in the night sky. "...It really is beautiful." Adam glanced to look at Virgil then, the firelight flickering over his face in just the right ways to highlight everything that drew Adam towards him. "Yes. It really is."


End file.
